


Was krieg' ich dafür?

by pray4kittens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, DLDR, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash, deep deep down in johnlock hell
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray4kittens/pseuds/pray4kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'„Na wenn das so ist... Gib die Flasche doch jetzt mal wieder her“, sagte John. <br/>„Was krieg' ich dafür?“, fragte der Jüngere mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. John ging auf die Spielerei ein. <br/>„Was möchtest du denn?“, fragte er und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen..'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was krieg' ich dafür?

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr!
> 
> Das ist ein kleiner Johnlock OS, lest einfach rein, wenn ihr wollt. Ich habe das hier vor ungefähr einem Jahr geschrieben, aber Johnlock ist ja immer gut. :D  
> Joa. Also dann viel Spaß beim lesen.   
> GLG pray4kittens. 
> 
> P.S.: Sorry, wenn noch Rechtschreib-, Gramatik- und/oder Zeichensetzungsfehler drin sind...

### Was krieg' ich dafür?

Rums! Die Tür zur 221b Baker Street knallte zu. Ein mürrischer Sherlock Holmes und ein genervt aussehender John Watson betraten das Wohnzimmer.   
„Beruhige dich, Sherlock“, sagte John beschwichtigend. Er hatte die schlechte Laune des Jüngeren satt. „Du bist eben auch nur ein Mensch und kannst nicht alle Fälle lösen.“  
„Doch! Ich kann! Ich MUSS! Und ich bin ein hochfUNKTIONELLER SOZIOPATH!“, schrie der Detektiv.   
John zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er mochte es gar nicht von dem Jüngeren angeschnauzt zu werden.   
„Sherlock, hör zu“, sagte er. „Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen und wenn ich wieder da bin hast du dich beruhigt!“  
Sherlock schaute nur trotzig wie ein kleines Kind und John verschwand kopfschüttelnd im Bad.

Der Detektiv sah sich im Wohnzimmer nach etwas um an dem er seine Wut und seinen Frust auslassen konnte. Sein Blick wanderte über seine Violine bis hin zu dem zerschossenen Smiley über der Couch. Nein. NEIN. Das bringt alles nichts, dachte er sich. Er wollte die Suche nach einem geeigneten Objekt schon aufgeben als seine Augen an einer Flasche Whisky, die auf dem Kaminsims stand, hängen blieben. Er lächelte leicht. Oh, ja. Das würde als Ablenkung wohl ausreichen.

Als John 20 Minuten später aus der Dusche kam und, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, das Wohnzimmer betrat, taute er seinen Augen nicht: Sherlock hatte endlich seinen Mantel ausgezogen und lag mit seiner schwarzen Hose und einem halb aufgeknöpften violetten Hemd auf der Couch. Die eine Hand umklammerte die geöffnete Whisky-Flasche, die andere hatte der CD in seinen dunklen Locken vergraben.   
John trat näher an das Sofa heran und fing den Blick aus den grau-blauen Augen auf. Der Arzt seufzte entnervt. „Sherlock. Ist... sich betrinken wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit mit deinem einmaligen Misserfolg umzugehen?“  
Sherlock sah den Doktor von unten an. Dann setzte er sich auf, hielt die Flasche aber weiterhin fest.   
„Ja, John, Ja das ist der einzige Ausweg.“  
John wusste das er diese Diskussion verloren hatte, noch bevor sie richtig beginnen konnte. Resigniert seufzte er, und ließ sich neben den CD auf das Sofa fallen.   
Sherlock hielt ihm die Flasche unter die Nase.  
„Auch'n Schluck?“  
Warum nicht, dachte sich John. Verloren ist verloren. Er nahm ihm die Flasche mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit aus der Hand und trank einen großen Schluck. Wirklich nicht schlecht. Noch einen Schluck. Nein, wirklich nicht übel...  
„Jetzt bin ich wieder dran!“ Sherlock schnappte ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und setzte sie an die Lippen. Ein Tropfen der goldenen Flüssigkeit lief über sein Lippen, sein Kinn und seinen Hals entlang und verschwand schließlich im geöffneten Hemd des Detektivs.   
John musste schlucken. Sherlock war wirklich alles andere als unattraktiv. Aber darüber durfte er jetzt nicht nachdenken...   
Der Arzt nahm dem Jüngeren erneut die Flasche aus der Hand und trank.   
Schweigend saßen sie da und reichten den Whisky hin und her.   
„Geht es dir jetzt besser?“, fragte John nach einer Weile. „Weißt du, Misserfolg ist nichts schlimmes. Versagen ist menschlich.“  
„Ja. Es ist besser.“, antwortete Sherlock. „Aber reden wir nicht mehr davon.“  
John lächelte leicht.  
„Na wenn das so ist... Gib die Flasche doch jetzt mal wieder her“, sagte John.   
„Was krieg' ich dafür?“, fragte der Jüngere mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.   
John ging auf die Spielerei ein.   
„Was möchtest du denn?“, fragte er und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.  
„Hhmmmm...“ machte Sherlock gespielt nachdenklich und tippte sich mit seinem Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe. „Vielleicht einen Kuss?“  
John verschlug es für einen kurzen Moment die Sprache. Der Detektiv hatte das natürlich mit bekommen und giggelte nun über Johns Unbeholfenheit.   
Das ging dem Arzt ziemlich gegen den Strich. Na gut, wenn Sherlock es so wollte... Fast schon grob packte er den Jüngeren am offenen Hemd, zog ihn an sich und presste seine Lippen auf die des Anderen.   
Sherlock riss vor Schreck die Augen auf. Doch dann besann er sich eines besseren und erwiderte den Kuss. Es fühlte sich so gut an.   
John war vor allem von sich selbst überrascht. Er hatte sich das wirklich getraut. Die Lippen des Detektivs passten perfekt auf seine und waren samtweich. John konnte sich nicht vorstellen jemals wieder ohne solche Küsse zu leben.   
Dann unterbrach Sherlock den Kuss und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Er reichte John, ohne etwas zu sagen, den Whisky. Dieser nahm einen Schluck und konnte noch immer nicht realisieren was gerade passiert war. Was wenn Sherlock das ganze abstoßend fand? Wenn das alles ihre Freundschaft zerstört hatte? Es gab aber jedoch auch die Chance, dass der CD genauso empfand wie der Arzt.   
John beschloss alles auf eine Karte zu setzten.   
„Wenn du die Flasche wieder haben willst“, sagte er langsam, „musst du sie dir holen.“  
Sherlock erwachte aus seiner Starre und sah seinen besten Freund verwundert an.   
Dann grinste er und rutschte ein Stück näher an den Ex-Soldaten heran und mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung saß der Detektiv auf Johns Schoss. Beide sahen sich kurz in die Augen und keine Sekunde später lagen ihre Lippen wieder auf einander. Leidenschaftlich und doch zärtlich bewegten sich ihre Münder und Sherlock konnte auf Johns Zunge immer noch den Geschmack des Whiskys erkennen. Es war als ob all die Emotionen, die sich in der Vergangenheit angestaut hatten, nun heraus wollten und hervor brachen. Die Beiden trennten sich nur zum Luft holen.   
Sherlock hatte seine Hände in die Haare und den Nacken des Arztes gekrallt und John zog den CD an seinem Hemd noch näher an sich, ehe sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen.  
Dass dabei die Whisky-Flasche zu Bruch ging hörte keiner von beiden, und selbst wenn hätte es sie im Moment relativ wenig interessiert...


End file.
